<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>georgebur oneshot? by tostitospizzaroll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110292">georgebur oneshot?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitospizzaroll/pseuds/tostitospizzaroll'>tostitospizzaroll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, georgebur - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DreamSMP - Freeform, Georgebur, M/M, wilburnotfound - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitospizzaroll/pseuds/tostitospizzaroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>okay, basically George and Wilbur are dating and its a secret and stuff but Wilbur starts having these day-dreams about a place with George that he doesn't have any memory of. idrk how to explain it so if you decide to read it, you'll see :]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>georgebur oneshot?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this a short story one-shot while back and its just been sitting there so ima just post it without even looking cause i feel like it. </p><p>also if you end up liking this, i will probably post more things and (what i think) better stories on my wattpad: w3bbsisc00l </p><p>anyways i hope you enjoy :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur stood there, hesitant to knock on the ruby red door that he somehow, has no memory of. He only remembers why he is there. He is there to see him. C’mon Wil, you can do this. Just knock, he told himself. He slowly lifted his hand and knocked on the door, twice. He could hear muffled footsteps gradually getting closer to the door. His palms sweaty. Nervously, he started re-thinking his decision, his 30-minute car ride, his hope of seeing the one person whom he couldn’t stop thinking about. The door opened to this tall figure, yet still much smaller than Wilbur. The man’s golden-brown hair reflecting the sunlight that shone above them, as small strands of the waves brushed against his rosy red cheeks. “Wil.”, George said. “Wilbur… Wilbur?” Suddenly, reality hit him. “Wil? Are you there?”, George exclaimed with worry. “Yeah, yeah I’m here. Sorry Gog. I zoned out.”, Wilbur hummed, hoping that he hadn’t worried George too much. He had never realized how much someone could want a daydream to be real, but now he knew. The only thing he didn’t know was what place he was imagining? He had never seen it before. “It’s okay, but I was just talking about how I think it might be a good time to end the stream.”, George stated, breaking the silence between the two, “So maybe go ahead and say your goodbyes now!”. Wilbur chuckled. Even though reality sometimes sucks, there are some moments where he can put up with it. The good moments, like this moment. “Thank you all so much for watching!! We will probably stream tomorrow or sometime soon!” “Bye!!!”, George laughed. Wilbur watched as Georges excited figure waved intensely at the monitor, with a smile so big and so white. He couldn’t stop the giggle that emitted from his mouth. Watching as the stream ended, his smile faded. It was late in the UK and they were both tired so George wouldn’t stay to talk long. He would miss George. They had met numerous times in real life, and a long while back, Wilbur had started to feel like more than friends, though it was about 7 months ago when he had come clean about it to George. He vividly remembers the pale light seeping through the window that cast upon the couch in George’s apartment. He remembers sitting there thinking of how to word all that he had to say. How to explain that no matter how hard he tried; he couldn’t get George off of his mind. He always thought about him, but not as a friend. In a bigger, much more serious way. He remembers how he had prepared himself to get let down. How he was almost positive that George hadn’t felt like that about him too. But he also remembers the pure shock and joy that spread across his face as George confessed to it too. The man’s cheeks turning red as he told Wilbur that he could think about was him. How amazing that had felt to him. How happy he was that George had felt like that too. They didn’t exactly know what they were until about 4 or 5 months ago. That was when they had decided to take things more seriously. To label their relationship. To officially date. On and off visits had been taken to spend time with each other, whilst still keeping them a secret from others. Only a few people knew, Phil, Techno, Dream, and Sapnap. That way they both had friends that knew. It was amazing. Together, they were happy. It lit up Wilbur’s whole world when he made George laugh, and George’s heart sank every time Wilbur emitted a small and wholesome chuckle. They were thinking about moving in together, one of the recent topics they had discussed together, and if not, at least closer to each other. Oh, how Wilbur longed to make that happen. He missed George, he missed feeling the warmth of his skin in between his arms in his long-lasting hugs. Seeing him smile as he opened the door to be greeted by an excited and eager Wil. He missed that. He missed it more than he could have ever imagined. Wilbur sat up as he realized he and George had been sitting in silence for several minutes. Too nervous to break the peace, he waited patiently. “Alright Wilbur, it’s getting pretty late, so I think I am going to head off to bed.” George muttered with a voice you could tell was tired, “Goodnight, Wil.” “Night George.”, he said with a faint smile. Wilbur left the call and turned off his computer, watching as the lit-up screen flickered off within seconds. He forced himself to get up and to get ready for bed. Brushing his teeth, changing, and getting a glass of water and drinking it in no rush before finally settling down on his bed and letting his thoughts take over. Letting his thoughts calm him into a deep, peaceful slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>